THE SECOND S SON
by TheBattleMaster1003
Summary: Adopted from The Lone Swordswolf. Naruto is the Nidaime Hokage's son, transported to the Forbidden Scroll incident. How will the world handle the second's son. Slightly OP or more so Naruto. Will be changing slightly. (Fem Naruto and Fem Sasuke are included)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story was adopted from The Lone Swordswolf, so if you want to see the original go and look at that.**

It was several years after the Nidaime stepped into office. He has led his village for those years as his brother before. To ensure that the village shall be a village of peace and prosperity. The only thing he could never understand of his brother, was the love he had for his family. Tobirama was a bachelor and proud of it. But every now and then, he wo thoughts on what it would be like to have a family of his own. And that is where this begins.

Tobirama stared in abstract horror at his personal Anbu guard. The only kunoichi on the team to be exact. "What?" he asked. "I'm pregnant," she said. He ran his hands throug trying to think on how he would deal with this. He knew how it happened of course. One to many drinks, a fierce spar, and kissing led to what had happened. Even with the alco could remember it vividly. "If it's that much trouble, then I'll get an abortion," she said and started to leave the room.

It had snapped him out of his thoughts. "Wait!" Her hand was on the doorknob when he called out to her. She turned to see him approaching her. "You are not getting an abort if I think I'm not ready for something like this, a part of me is excited and wants to see this through. I always wanted to be a dad. Who knows, maybe I'll like being a father." T kunoichi had tears coming out of her mask. She was crying in relief that she can keep the child. She moved her mask and locked lips with her hokage.

 **6 Months Later**

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY HOKAGE, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOOUUUAAAHHHH!" screamed the nidaimes lov "Come on honey, push. You're almost there," said Tobirama, trying to ignore his hand being crushed by his lover. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEAAAHHH-" she was cut off when through some more contractions. A couple more 'pushes' later, and the room was assaulted with the cries of a newborn.

The nurse took the child, cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped him in a blanket. She handed the newborn to the nidaime. He took his son with slightly trembling hands. "Look da son," he said, happiness alight in his voice. He handed him to her as she stretched her tired arms for her child. "I'm so happy," she said in a tired voice. "He looks just like you, continued. Indeed the child did. He had the nidaimes hair-style, though it seemed spikier, four triangles on his face (two on each cheek), and his fathers pale-tan complexion. T thing he seemed to receive from his mother was a pair of yellow-gold eyes and whitish-blue hair.

"What should we name him?" asked Tobirama. His lover, Yukifuri*, looked at her son. "Naruto. His name is Naruto," she said with finality. "A good name," said the nidaime, bef looked at his lover and noticed she seemed paler than a few moments ago. "Honey?" he asked. Her heart moniter went flat as she closed her eyes, still holding onto little Naruto had begun to cry, sensing something wrong with his mother. "NURSE! DOCTOR! ANYBODY, WE NEED HELP!" screamed the nidaime as he took Naruto.

The nurse and doctors rushed in, trying to save what they believed the nidaimes secret wife. It would be ten minutes later that Tobirama received the news. His lover, the one h going to actually propose to, Yukifuri, has passed. Over the next few days he was inconsolable. The only thing keeping him together is his son. "Don't worry Naruto," he said, "d here. And he's not going anytime soon."

14 Years Later

Naruto had grown into a handsome young man. He wore armor similar to his father, fur and all. The only difference is the color scheme. While his fathers is a pale blue, Narutos crashing waves and falling snow. It was so well integrated in the armor that when he walked it looked like it was moving. His father spent as much time raising him as he did in office. He started teaching Naruto as soon as he could walk properly. At a young age, they found out Naruto had three affinities. They were a high water affinity like his father, earth affinity, making Mokuton (Wood Release) possible, and a high wind affinity. It was after this that Tobirama had decided to tell his son about his mother.

Flashback

Naruto stood before his father. He was at the tender age of six and his training in the elements had just begun. He was here because his father said he had something to tell him he asked. "Naruto," began his father, "I think its time you know of your mother." Naruto went wide-eyed at this. He always wondered who his mother was. "Your mother was a wonderful woman and a greater kunoichi. She was part of my personal guard. She loved those close to her and defended them greatly. She believed that those you hold close t precious, and only when protecting those precious to you will you become truly strong."

"She had white hair that flowed into blue, yellow-gold eyes like yours, a cute nose, full lips a big heart, and an equally big r-*cough*" He stopped and looked at his son for a mo before realizing what he was doing. "Anyways," he said quickly, "Your mother was a wonderful person. And if it wasn't for you, I never would have noticed. I thank you for that. could be as kind to her friends as she was to cold to her enemies. You see son, she wasn't a native of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), she was a member of the Yuki clan from Kiri (Mist)

"She came here after an she was banished by Kiri for showing compassion to her enemies when they couldn't fight. She was found near death from starvation at the gates. We in and gave her her 'second chance'. she did everything she could to repay us for our kindness and eventually found herself as one of my guards. Now what you need to understand the Yuki clan. They had a Kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit) that gifted those that could awaken it with the ability to weild ice. Your mother could just like I believe you can too. You a the ability to unlock Mokuton like Hashirama-nii, but you'll have to work hard. Don't take handouts or you'll never get strong. These are the beliefs your mother had and I want follow them, but don't emulate them, or you can lose yourself. Understand?" Naruto nodded. "Hai tou-san." Tobirama smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

End Flashback

As Naruto grew, he learned and trained till he ached in both mind and body. He did have Hyoton (Ice Release) and Mokuton, though the last one was known only to Naruto and Naruto had unlocked Mokuton when he almost got hit by one of his fathers moves by accident. And he unlocked the Hyoton when he went with his father to a meeting with the Raikage (2nd Lightning Shadow) about a peace treaty. They were attacked by Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the Gold and Silver brothers, when they attempted a coup d'etat. Naruto h engaged both of them and fought them for three minutes before being defeated. Normally this isn't long, but when a second can turn a battle and both were kage-level or higher pretty damn impressive. He had gained their respect and they had gifted him with two of their weapons. One from each.

Kinkaku had gifted him with the Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword) and Ginkaku had gifted him the Benihisago (Crimson Gourd) after their coup failed. Both weapons had actually to accommodate his size. Only recently could he wield both at the same time. He had even took over as substitute sensei for his fathers team when his dad was swamped with saw promise in all, but there was something off with Homura and Koharu. They seemed almost fanatical about Konoha being the best and Hiruzen almost became like them, bu care of that with an ass kicking. His father has said that by himself, Naruto is Anbu level and with his weapons and bloodline, he could take the hat, though Naruto saw little interest after seeing a whole day in the office.

We now see Naruto standing in the training grounds of his family, drawing something in the ground. From the ground, it looked like a bunch of squiggles all over. But, from the more specifically, the third story balcony of the house, it looked like a finely drawn water dragon coiling on itself. It was a large seal Naruto had come up with from his studies for bachan. It was an experimental seal and even the theory is shaky at best. What he said it will do, is to seal away a living person in stasis, until release. It would also allow the o sealed inside to absorb chakra from the air to sustain the seal and slowly expand their own chakra. What makes it even better is it also allows the sealed one to hear the ongoing the seal. It was made to seal one of their own and send them into an enemy stronghold before being retrieved so as to relay all they learned.

The First Shinobi World War was raging on and Konoha needed an edge. Naruto had just finished when he sees his father come out. "Are you sure about using yourself Naruto? his understandably fearful father. "Yes tou-san. Don't worry, I'm to stubborn to die," Naruto said. His father smiled and nodded before handing his son the sealing scroll that the transfer to. He gave Naruto a hug and stepped out of the seal. Naruto ran through the extensive set of hand-seals when a Kumo shinobi came out of the trees. "Die!" the man yelled Tobirama reacted by throwing a kunai and impaling it in the mans brain, but it was too late. The seal was activated and the man had scuffed up a couple lines. The seal glowed, locked eyes with Tobirama, and everything went white.

A While Later

Tobirama woke up in the hospital room reserved for the hokage and his family. "Wh-what happened," he asked no one. The door opened and in came Mito Uzumaki. She had a expression. It didn't bode well, whatever it was she was to tell him. This he knew. He only saw this face twice. The first time when Madara defected and the second when Hashi died. "What is it?" he asked. "Tobi-kun, you should rest more. I'll ge-"

"No! I know that face. Tell me what's wrong. I need to know," he said firmly. She looked down and started to cry. "Naruto's gone," she said. The world seemed to stop. "What?" breathed out. "When the Kumo shinobi attacked, he had scuffed the ground where one of the lines were. It had erased that part and upset the seals integrity causing it to implode sorry, truly I am," she said. Tobirama looked down, tears streaming down his face. "Was there anything left?" he asked. She hesitated before nodding. She came up to him and him a sealing scroll and a bandana with the leaf symbol embroidered in it. Naruto never liked the headbands, so he had a specially designed bandana that he would wear on his to cover his mouth and nose. Tobirama thanked her as she left.

After that day, he threw himself into his work to escape the pain. But he always did have a nagging suspicion, more like a feeling, that Naruto was still alive, though he just tho wishful thinking. He never knew that Naruto was alive and well, sealed inside the scroll. It was a mix of bad/good luck that had it work. He achieved what he wanted it to in a d way. Instead of being in a pocket dimension connected to the scroll, he was sealed into a plain white area. Problem was that no one could look at the scroll without coming to te since no one was willing to destroy it, it and his bandana were sealed together in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. All the while Naruto trained inside what he has started to call limbo, never aging, never fully knowing what has happened, nor how long time shall pass

60 Years Later

A young girl with blonde hair in twin pig-tails and wearing a neon orange jumpsuit around the age of twelve was jumping through the trees with the Forbidden Scroll on her back was Natsumi Uzumaki and she had just stolen the forbidden scroll so as to pass her make-up exam. All she had to do was to steal it, learn one of its jutsu, show it to her sensei and she'll pass. Easy as pie. Security was lax. The Hokage had gone off for one reason or another and being ignored by the secretary and Anbu in the tower made this even easier landed in the designated area and unrolled the scroll. "Shadow clones? Damn it all. Of course it would be my worst subject. *sigh* Guess I'll just get this over with," she said to herself

Two Hours Later

Natsumi was lying on the ground panting with a smile on her face. She had succeeded in completing the Kage Bunshin. She took a breath and decided to purse through the scroll if she can find anything else. She skimmed through it till she almost reached the bottom. "Dang. Nothing else?" she wondered to herself. That was when she reached the bottom was a picture of what looked like a water dragon coiling on itself. There was a warning that she ignored that told all that this was a seal containing items of a very respected indavidual and should be left alone.

She had read up to the part of the respected person then stopped. She touched the seal to get it to open but nothing happened. She frowned and tried again. When nothing hap she thought back to the only time sealing was discussed. 'What did Iruka-sensei say again?' she thought. 'To activate some seals, one needs to channel chakra into it', came Iruka's voice. Nodding to herself, she touched the seal again and channeled chakra. There was a poof, some smoke, and the sound of an item landing on the floor. She coughed and waved hand to disperse the smoke. When it had cleared, she found another scroll with a a blue bandana wrapped around it.\

She picked it up and unwrapped the bandana and unrolled the scroll. There was a seal on this scroll as well. She shrugged and added more chakra to see what this scroll contained There was another poof, more smoke, she feared for a second of secondhand smoke, and a thud. She waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, she had an atomic blush. There lying on the ground was Naruto Yuki Senju, though she didn't know that. He was unconscious. She made sure that he was asleep and not dead, just in case. She had started to her fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft his hair is.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Iruka came into the clearing. "Nastsumi! What do you think you are doing?!" he yelled. "Kyah!" she screamed in fright. "Oh, it's just yo sensei! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Besides, I'm here for the make-up exam." Iruka was startled at what she said. "Make-up exam?" he wondered aloud. 'Well she seem been training,' he thought. Indeed she did, what with her slightly messed up hair, scrapes, and dirt smudges. "Natsumi-chan, what are you talking about. There's no make-up exam

"Of course there is. Mizuki-sensei told me all about it. Now you want to see my new jutsu?" she said. "Mizuki?" he asked, before the sound of wind being cut sounded. Iruka knew the sound well. He threw himself in front of Natsumi as several shuriken imbedded themselves into his back. "Gah!" He stumbled from the unexpected pain. He turned to see Mizuki there, twirling a fuma shuriken. "I didn't expect to see you here Iruka. It's to bad, if you had just minded your own business then you wouldn't have to die."

"Mizuki! Why are you doing this?" Iruka shouted in confusion. Mizuki laughed. "Isn't it obvious? To kill the Kyuubi bitch and gain power. Is there any other reason?" Iruka couldn't it. His best friend betrayed their village and their friendship. Worst, he took advantage of a young individuals need for acknowledgement by using them to get what he wanted a leaving them with the blame. "Now do me a favor and DIE!" Shouted the traitor at the end. Iruka closed his eyes, waiting for the end. When nothing happened after a few seconds opened his eyes to see an armored person holding the shuriken through the hole and yawning.

Everyone was stunned. Natsumi because she was sure he was out of it, Iruka and Mizuki because they didn't notice him. The newest person to this fiasco snapped his jaw shut rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He took quick stock of the situation and came to his own conclusion. "Let me guess," he started, "someone got power-hungry, used someone else it now has come to the climactic clash." When no one moved for the first few seconds he asked, "Am I in the ball park?"

Mizuki snapped out of it first and sneered. "Why are you helping her?" he asked, pointing at Natsumi. Naruto just looked at him oddly. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?" he asked laughed at this turn of events. "So you don't know. Well then, I guess I'll do my job and teach you." Iruka caught on fast. "Mizuki don't!"

He was ignored. "Twelve years ago the great Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) attacked Konoha. We threw everything at it, but nothing worked. That is when the Yondaime a on the battlefield and fought the demon. But despite what the kids are told, the Yondaime couldn't kill the fox. No one could. So he sealed it away into a new born baby girl. The baby born that night." Here he points at Natsumi. "YOU! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed away by our beloved Yondaime. He weakened you by placing you in a human body that we can finish what we started. But the blasted Sandaime was manipulated by your illusions and has forbidden anyone from harming you. But not tonight! I will finish what started and kill you. DIE!"

At the end he threw his last fuma shuriken at Natsumi, who stood stock still at what was revealed. Iruka was about to take the blow for her, when Naruto intercepted it again. " enough of that. Apparently you should have studied seals if you actually believed what you just said. But I can see that you won't be dissuaded from your beliefs, so I shall end farce," he said firmly. Before Mizuki could taunt him on how he could finish this, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him with the fuma shuriken folded and rammed through his sternum. His body fell and Naruto jumped down. "Now," he began, "I believe that introductions are needed.

 **My Rules:**

 **1\. Son of Nidamine and released by Natsumi**

 **2\. Have earth, water, and wind affinities, may get all affinities or bloodlines later on depending on your coments**

 **3\. It will have some parts of NarutoxNatsumi, but mostly NarutoxFu**

 **4\. Have fun**

 **Please Review as I go on with this story.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Poll is going on for whether Naruto should get the Sword of the Thunder God or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its TheBattleMaster and I finally see that at least some people care about this. So thanks to, Threws, glenblob, KnightmareSoldier, and nibashmangang. So now enjoy.**

"I guess introductions are in order," said Naruto. Natsumi and Iruka were still in shock at what had happened. "Hello?" asked Naruto. 'It's like they've never seen something like What the hell has happened while I was gone?' he thought. He didn't have much time to ponder when an Anbu, obviously female, with a neko (cat) mask appeared. All eyes turn to her. She observed the ones she was sent to retrieve and noted that Mizuki was dead, a fuma shuriken impaling him. She turned back to Iruka, seeing as he is the highest rank that she knew on the field.

"Iruka Umino, what has happened?" she asked. Iruka relayed what he had seen and heard after he had arrived. Neko nodded and ordered two of her subordinates to come out trees. "Tora (tiger), take Umino-san to the hospital to get his injuries treated. Hebi (snake), take the forbidden scroll and head to the tower. I shall take these two to the hokage judgment." The two nodded and carried out their tasks. She placed her hands on the two kids and shunshined to the hokage tower

They arrived to see hebi hand the scroll over to the hokage who nodded in thanks. He turned to see the newcomers. Neko had no expression thanks to the mask, Natsumi was and angry, but it was the newcomer who drew his attention the most. He had a horrified expression on his face. "Can I help you young man?" he asked. "Hiru-chan, why are yo old?" asked the young man. Neko choked on her laugh, Natsumi had burst out laughing, and Hiruzen was ticked at what he was called. But before he could refute, he paused to 'Hiru-chan? Only Tobirama-sensei called me that. Him and his s-'

"No. it couldn't be possible. Naruto-sensei?" The proclaimed Naruto smiled. "Well it's good to see your age hasn't affected your mind Hiru-chan. Now-" He was cut off when Natsumi burst out. "Wait a minute. Old man, how do you know uh…Naruto?" she questioned at the end, to receive a nod. Hiruzen sighed and lit his pipe. "Along time ago, when I was just starting out as a genin, my sensei was the nidaime hokage, Tobirama Senju. What no one knows, more like don't remember, is that he has a son. Naruto-kun here. He even saw my teams sensei when Tobirama-sensei was to busy with his duties as hokage. He was…powerful. There is no other word for it."

"By the time he was ten, he could take on most of our Anbu. When he was eleven, he had faced and held off for three minutes, the Gold and Silver Brothers, earning their respe the time he was twelve he had mastered water release and was an expert with ice release. When he was fourteen, he was a force to be reckoned with. He had beat me down every time he believed I had become to big for my britches. I believe I still have the scars to prove it. He had 'disappeared', believed to be dead, when he had tried an experimental seal they messed up by a surprise attack by a Kumo shinobi. No one knows the specifics, but after that Tobirama-sensei had shrunken into himself, before getting his luster back a year a later saying that you were still alive. I'm going to be honest, how did you survive? In fact, how are you the same age?"

Naruto had smiled through the explanation, snickered about his 'teaching methods', became downcast about his father, then settled on a slight grin. He then took the time to ex what had happened, but left out that he heard everything that was in hearing distance of the scroll and the fact that he has continued to train to where he is now probably equivalent the actual Sanbi in chakra capacities.

Hiruzen sat back and thought. "You know," said Naruto, "what needs to happen, correct?" Hiruzen sent him a questioning glance. "Remember, even for all my power and skills, a genin. And now this one," he points at Natsumi, "has just made genin, so I 'suggest' you put us on the same team. Understand?" Hiruzen was going to refute him, but caught in Naruto's eyes. It was the look he has only seen when he was going to get a beating. "Give me one good reason why Natsumi should become a genin."

Naruto immediately says, "From what you have told me, the one that I killed, Mizuki, was one of her teachers. And he used her as a pawn in his scheme to get the scroll. It app me that he first needed Natsumi-chan here to fail first so that she would be willing to do almost anything to become genin. I wouldn't put it past him to have tampered with her she would fail. Tell me what the graduation test is and I'll point out where he could've struck." He listened intently as the graduation exam was explained, never changing his st expression.

The first words out of his mouth was, "What. The. Fuck. How the hell does knowing what Hashirama-jii's Mokuton do effect someone being a ninja? And how the hell is your entire graduation come down to three jutsu? Your training barely trained tour guides is what it sounds like. Your taking kids, do the minimal amount of training then throwing them out into the world without a word of warning. Who the hell is in charge of the curriculum?"

"The council is," said the third. Naruto gives him a scandalized look. "Why!? Why are civilians dealing with shinobi affairs? Why are the in charge of a NINJA school? What were thinking?" Hiruzen looked down at what he said, because he knew it was true. "After the Kyuubi attack, the council took advantage of the small moment between the fourths death and my reinstatement to pass laws to give them more power. By the time I came back into office, it was to late."

Naruto gives him a good long look, then says, "The repeal them. Don't give me that look. You should know that the council cannot pass any law without the hokage's approval. word is law. They are only there to advise you, not rule over or beside you. It's apparent you have grown soft over the years." Hiruzen just looked at him for a second before slammed his head on his desk. "Anbu!" he called, head still firmly planted in his desk. "Call a council meeting. Tell them they have ten minutes or they are off the council immediately." T

10 Minutes Later, Council Meeting Room

The room was alive with the various chatter from the councilors. They were all wearing various sleep wear because of how late it was and how quickly they were summoned. Th came through with his pipe alight and a fire in his eyes. He ignored everyone till he sat in his chair. Once settled he set his pipe down and silenced everyone with a burst of chakra. When he was certain everyone was settled he opened the floor

"Excuse me Hiruze-" said Homura before being silenced by a blast of KI. "That's Hokage-sama to you, understand?" Homura nodded before rectifying his mistake. "Excuse me Hokage sama, but why are we here?" The third leaned back in his chair with a smile that just promised pain. "I'm glad you asked. It has come to my attention that some people have a their powers. And so, I have come to rectify that mistake. All laws passed between the time of the Kyuubi's attack and my reinstatement are henceforth null and void. Everything that deals with shinobi are to have no influence from the civilians. The civilians shall no longer have the ability to pass laws without my approval. And finally, my advisors are to be a advisors. They will no longer have the ability to vote on matters."

This caused a huge uproar. There were various shouts and obscenities thrown across the room. Hiruzen watched as the room devolved into near pandemonium. Finally getting a he blasted his KI again, silencing everyone. "Hokage-sama, you cannot do that. Who has told you such lies?" shouted Koharu. Sarutobi chuckled. "Of course I can. The only person's power is greater than my own is the daimyo. And as for who reminded me of that fact, well I'd rather think he would like to introduce himself."

The doors swung open and in stepped Naruto with Natsumi hugging his arm. She was always fearful of the council because of their constant attempts to kill her or have her imp "Who do you think you are? You should know your place! And why is that bitch on your arm?" shouted a pink haired woman from the civilian council. Naruto stared at all impassive before speaking. "I do not believe that you have the floor, ama-san (bitch)."

Tsume had to bite her fist to keep from laughing as all other clan heads either chuckled or tried their best to not do so. The pink haired woman went red in the face. She was ab screech at him, but was stopped when the third released more of his KI. "It is my pleasure to introduce Naruto Senju." That lone sentence caused everyone to shut up. An actual Senju was here. And best yet, he was young and impressionable. This was their chance to get higher in life, to climb the social ladder. All they had to do was convince him to marry o their daughters. This was the thought shared by all, even the clan heads. They may all be friends, but they still desired to make their clans even greater.

"If what you say is true," said a one-armed, one-eyed man, wrapped like a mummy, "then I propose that he be placed in the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). Let's put it to a vote. A He raised his hand as did almost everyone else. The only one who didn't was the third. "Motion passed. Now onto who he will be paired wi-" The man was cut off when the third again, flared his chakra. "Do I have to keep doing this? Huh? Because let me tell you, it's not easy when I keep getting ignored every five seconds. Are you done? No? Well to bad. If remember correctly, I was left in charge of all Senju related affairs after Tsunade left. So the decision isn't up to any of you. And my decision is to let Naruto here decide."

Everyone stared at him for his outburst. Everyone shocked that he would deny such a thing. Doesn't he realize that they need more Senju. Konoha as a whole has lost most of with the loss of the Senju and recently, the Uchiha. There were only two Uchiha left. Mikoto and the younger sibling after Itachi was done. Mikoto wasn't here because everyone scared to wake her. The last bastard to wake her was turned into a woman.

Clapping was heard and all turned their attention to Naruto. "Well said. And as for my choice, I will decide later. I'm to young to be making such a decision as of right now. May on, I'll accept, as for right now, my answer is no."

Natsumi was downtrodden at the thought of losing her newest friend. "I know," said Naruto. "And I do not care. Obviously intelligence levels are dangerously low if you believe towering fox with nine tails. Do any of you see a single tail? How about her being bigger than the monument? Is she in any way releasing copious amounts of youkai? No? Then I am seriously disappointed in how things are. Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama would be ashamed at how far this village has fallen. The only thing that could make this worse is if you had physically harmed her."

Natsumi's face was alight with happiness, while the various clan heads were now downtrodden at what he said. They may have not of actively ignored her, but they didn't help either. The civilians were angry at what he said, but tried to keep themselves from doing anything rash, or risk their chances of getting him with their respective daughters. The were stoic, but were inwardly sweating. They had just realized who it was that was standing before them. So has the crippled mummy man, Danzo. He was cursing because he that all plans and plots to get the now Senju heir would be foolhardy. And if he has taken an interest in the Kyuubi's jinchuriki, the she would be out of reach.

'However,' he thought, 'it may not necessarily be a bad thing. If he somehow unlocks the Mokuton and befriends her, then I will not have to worry about her turning on us. True be out of my grasp, but this would be better for the good of Konoha. That, and I am not anxious for another beating like he gave me all those years ago.'

"Alright," said Danzo, "you will not be forced to partake in the CRA and far be it from me to deny you from 'hanging out' with who you choose." Everyone was startled. The clan and hokage, because they thought he would fight tooth and nail to get the Senju heir. The civilians and the elders, because he gave up so easily. Naruto just nodded. "Very well", said the third, still eyeing his rival, "Naruto and Natsumi have become genin. Naruto, because he helped oust a traitor and Natsumi because I have found proof that her tests and grades were tampered with. Be at the academy in a week for team placements." Naruto gave a nod and Natsumi beamed, then the two left.

After the council was let out, the elders turned to the third. "Hiruzen," said Koharu, "is that who we think he is?" He nodded. "How is he here?" He stood up and turned to the w "His seal worked. It had worked perfectly, but no one could look at the scroll that contained him without falling in sadness. We actually have Natsumi-chan to thank for his release if wasn't for her and her innate curiosity, I doubt he would've ever been released. I'm going to put them on the same team. Natsumi seems especially attached to him since he do care about her being a jinchuriki."

"That's another thing," said Homura, "why have him as a genin when we all know how powerful he is?" Sarutobi chuckled knowing it's the truth. "He requested it. It seems that become protective of Natsumi-chan, though he doesn't show it. Konoha best shape up soon, otherwise they'll all receive a massive ass-kicking from him." The three groaned knowing it was true. Whenever someone was acting like they shouldn't, or more importantly piss him off with it, he would beat them down. "I wonder how he'll react to young Uzumaki's living conditions," said a thoughtful Danzo. The three became pale and said at the same time, "Oh shit."

With Naruto and Natsumi after they left

Naruto was being led by the arm by an extremely happy Natsumi. He let her drag him through the streets as he took in how Konoha has changed. He was pleasantly surprised t barely anything has changed since his sealing. He was kind of ticked how the streets had trash everyone, then noticed that it seemed to increase as he was being led along furthur "Natsumi-chan, where are we going?" he asked.

She turned to him and flashed him a smile, though he could tell it was slightly forced. "You're staying with me since you don't have a home silly," she responded. She then turn attention back to where she was going, thus missing his frown. Another five minutes landed the two outside a ratty apartment building. Naruto was frowning heavily now, but Natsumi didn't notice. She led him up the stairs, which almost gave out on four separate times, and took him into her apartment.

He looked around, taking in the trash everywhere, the mold spots, and the furniture that should be in a garbage pile than a home. He noticed how she went around with practiced ease his face now in an almost permanent frown. "Well," she started, "it's not much, but it's home." He took one more look at the apartment. He shook his head, his mind now most made up. "You're not staying here Natsumi-chan."

"Huh. Why not?" she asked. He gave a derisive snort. "Look at this place. The stairs nearly gave out on multiple times, there's trash everywhere, mold on the floor and walls, an furniture is rubbish at best. This place is falling apart at the seems. No, you are most definitely not staying here." She frowned as he pointed out all the flaws in the place. "But else will I stay? Not many people are willing to stay at their place, and even if they are, they'll charge so much money for one night that it would be like a month in a hotel."

Naruto almost growled at what the people have done. "Natsumi-chan. I know what I will ask probably will be difficult for you to answer, but I need to know, what has happened Natsumi suddenly became depressed. "You really want to know?" He nodded. She sighed and told him. She told him. She told him how she was kicked out of the orphanage at she starved for days at a time, how no one would help her as if she didn't exist, and how she would get an occasional beating. Occasional meaning once every two weeks. They into prison, but were bailed out by the council not even five days later.

He growled at how low the village has fallen. He was happy that was the extent of it. He would've had to drown Konoha as a whole in a maelstrom of tsunamis, glaciers, and for gave a deep sigh. "You'll stay with me. I'm a Senju remember? I have access to all my clans grounds, houses, stores, and any other thing that has been bought by my clan or i by it. Gather anything that is salvageable and meet me outside in five minutes." She gave a nod as he left.

True to his word, they met outside in five minutes and he shunshined to his clan compound. He cut his hand without flinching and placed it on the gates. After a minute they swung granting them access. He took Natsumi's hand, not noticing as a blush spread across her face. He opened the main buildings front doors and took her inside. Natsumi was amazed what she had heard, the Senju compound was abandoned and yet it still looks like someone has been living here.

Naruto turned to her. "Choose any room that is to your liking. I will stay in the master bedroom. Tomorrow I will give you tour of the place. Rest for tonight, you've had a trying experience tonight." She wanted to protest, but a yawn cut her off. She gave an indignant huff and went up the stairs. He shook his head and thought, 'This will prove most interesting

A Week Later, Academy

Naruto was being led by Natsumi again to the classroom. He was a bit eager to see the next generation of this villages shinobi. They heard the man Naruto recognized as Iruka some grandiose speech. Before he could do anything, Natsumi kicked open the door and dragged him into the classroom. He stood up fully and sent her a mock glare, then turn attention to the class to see that they had all eyes on him.

No one, not one of them looked like they would last a day as an actual shinobi. Oh he knew these types well. They were the kind that thought being a ninja was going to be full and fame. He snorted at their pitiful attempts to characterize him. If he was easy to read, then he would kill himself. He expected nothing less than his 100% in everything he d knew that life will hit them hard, and that is when they can prove their mettle.

"Class," said Iruka, "welcome are last graduates." The class erupted in a frenzy. "Hold on," shouted a wild looking boy with a puppy, "how come that guy got to skip the academ still graduate. And how is the deadlast here?" Iruka sighed. "Natsumi is here because I have found evidence that her tests were tampered with. So, she was given a second chance and she passed. As for Naruto here, he is a special case. If you have any complaints, take them up with the hokage." Naruto gave a nod as a sign of respect at how the chunin was able handle the situation and not reveal anything that he wasn't supposed to.

He and Natsumi sat in the back, away from everybody. He raised an eyebrow at this, but considering that she is the current jinchuriki, she was most likely bullied or shunned by peers because the adults told them to. He examined all those that had a chance to actually make it, if they took this seriously enough.

First was a brunette girl wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, and a pair of those sandals he has been seeing every shinobi wearing. She was apparently from the Uchiha clan because of the symbol on her shirt. Next was a shaggy, brown haired kid with glasses wearing an oversized coat. From what he has learned from his meeting with the Sandaime, this was member of the Aburame. He couldn't tell if the kid was a boy or girl. Last was a pale skinned boy with a fake smile, too small clothes, and a large scroll. All the others lack the d advance and will probably die on their first C-rank mission.

He tuned back in to here the team assignments. The first six were unimportant as they were filled with kids that lack motivation or fan-girls. "Team seven will be composed of...

 **Hey almost forgot, there is a poll going on whether or not I should let Naruto get the Raijin no Ken and also please review.**


End file.
